Drowning
by CarbyLOVE2
Summary: 100% CARBY...Party at Carter's.... Tag.. pool...Abby..slip.. fall...Mouth to mouth....I hate summaries.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, but I use them to creativly express my opinions by writing.  
  
Abby ambled into the lounge to start her early shift in the ER. As she opened her locker to hang up her jacket, a slip of blue paper fell off the top shelf. She picked it up and read it quietly to herself It said:  
  
ER staff:  
  
Abby,  
  
POOL PARTY AT MY HOUSE SATURDAY NIGHT.  
  
I'LL MISS YOUR COMPANY IF YOU DON'T COME  
  
CARTER  
  
Abby smiled and sighed as Susan walked in to being her shift also.  
  
"Hey" Abby said holding up the paper. " Did.. ah.. you get an invite to Carter's this weekend?"  
  
" Good morning." Susan laughed. "Yeah, why?"  
  
"Cause... I got one and.. I was wondereing if maybe I could get a ride from you?"  
  
"Sure..I'll pick you up around 8?" Susan asked grabbing her labcoat and throwing it on.  
  
" Sounds good. Thanks"  
  
" No problem." She responded and walked out.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Carter ,Malik, pratt and Deb were sitting out on Carter's back deck drinking soda's when the doorbell rang.  
  
" Be right back guys." Carter said and ran to the door. As he opened it up and realized who it was, he smiled and invited them in. "evening Ladies." He smiled.  
  
"Hey, Carter" Susan said as she hugged him and gave him a peck on the cheek."I'll be out back." Abby slowly stepped up to the door.  
  
"Hey" She hugged him. When she didnt kiss him, he leaned in and kissed her lightly on the cheek and led her to backyard, akwardly."Right this way." He grinned.  
  
When they got into the backyard, Carter walked back in and turned up some music to set the "Mood" of the night and then went out and re-joined the party.  
  
Later on, Kerry came.. with Sandy. Carter invited Benton too. He didn't expect him to show up.. but he did.. and he even bought Cleo.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Carter and Pratt were sitting 10 feet behind Abby and Deb with michevious grins playing across their faces, having some sort of "secret" conversation.  
  
"ready?" Pratt whispered.  
  
Carter Nodded." 1..2..3!"  
  
They both ran over and scooped up Abby and Chen and ran and threw them into the pool and jumping in after them.  
  
Abby came up from the water with a little help from Carter laughing hysterically and slapping him. "What the hell were you 2 thinking?!"  
  
"That you 2 didn't see it comming!" Pratt smiled.  
  
"Put me back up!" Abby demanded and Carter put her on the concrete and slapped him. "Your it!" she yelled as she ran across the yard.  
  
They spent at least 20 minutes trying to get Abby. As she rounded a pool corner trying to run from Pratt, she slipped and fell into the pool and hit her head on the side. Carter quickley turned and gasped.  
  
"Abby!" He yelled and dove in the pool after her and pulling her onto the concrete as everyone helped."Back Up!" He firmly said and checked a pulse. "No pulse, starting compressions." After Carter did 2 rounds of CPR Abby started to cough up water and he sat her up. She slowly began to regain consiousness and put her hand on Carter's Jaw.  
  
" Hey..."  
  
"Abby, are you ok?" He asked  
  
"Yeah.. can I have some asprin?" she asked with slurred speech.  
  
"Do you wanna lay down?"  
  
"That would be nice too...."  
  
Carter picked her up and carried her into the house and up to his bedroom where she couldn't hear any music and be disturbed. She sat on the bed and Carter grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a shirt for her.  
  
"Here, you might wanna change, your soaked..I'll dry your clothes for you."  
  
"Thanks." Abby smiled fakely and took the clothes from him."Can I get changed in the bathroom?"  
  
"Uh, yeah go ahead." He pointed toward the bathroom.  
  
She stepped in and came out a minute later.  
  
"Lay down." He said pulling down the covers for her and pulling them back up as she got in."You okay?"  
  
"Can you get me some aspirin?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, be right back."  
  
Carter came back and gave Abby the aspirin and she started to doze off."Abby"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't go to sleep"  
  
"Carter, I don't have a concussion."  
  
"Okay... just don't sleep."  
  
"why not?" She laughed.  
  
"I need your company." He smiled with a puppy dog face.  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"I always need your company Abby." He smiled and akardly turned to the window. "You know." Abby started. " you didn't need to do mouth to mouth on me."  
  
"You weren't breathing."  
  
"You could've let me die.." She sighed.  
  
"No!" He laughed. "I care about you too much."  
  
"What?"  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"You care about me?"  
  
Carter took a deep breath and sighed. "did I just say that outloud?" he said and began to stand up to leave.  
  
"where are you going?"  
  
"To.. get a drink." He tried to cover up his embarrasement. "Stay...I need your company."  
  
he smiled and walked back over to her and sat down on the bed next to her."Okay..."  
  
Abby put her hand on his jaw and pulled his face toward her. Carter was surprised and he gazed into her eyes with a look that could melt your heart. She slowly leaned in and brushed her lips across his and pulling away slowly with her eyes still closed. When she opened them Carter was staring back at her with a huge smile.  
  
"Are you SURE you don't have a concussion?"  
  
"Totally." 


End file.
